Vehicle seats are often adjustable so that various drivers, passengers, and other users can adjust the seat to the individual's desires. Vehicle seats can be adjusted in a number of ways. One of the simplest ways to adjust a vehicle seat is by reclining. Another way to adjust the seat is by moving it forward or backward with respect to a fixed object such as, for example, a dashboard or a steering wheel. Providing the user with the option of adjusting the vehicle seat as described, allows the user greater flexibility as well as making the vehicle compatible with a larger number of users.
Often when a user adjusts a vehicle seat by, for example, reclining or inclining, the user will move toward or away from the steering wheel or dashboard. Typically, after reclining or inclining the vehicle seat, the user will want to adjust the seat forward or backward so that the user is brought back to his or her original position in relation to the steering wheel or dashboard. Unfortunately, this process has a number of disadvantages. For example, if the user is operating the vehicle while adjusting the seat, the user is not focusing on the task of operating the vehicle. The more time the user is spending adjusting the seat, the longer the user is distracted. Also, many times it is difficult for the user to gauge where the user's original position was in relation to the steering wheel or other fixed object.